


A wedding in the void

by DBGreece



Category: Discord Murder Party (Podcast)
Genre: Not What It Looks Like, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:28:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26962939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DBGreece/pseuds/DBGreece
Summary: Tommy is about to Mary the love of his life Angalena, but he can't shake the feeling he is forgetting something. Either way, the big day is here for the stalwart, and no cold feet are going to stop him!
Kudos: 9





	A wedding in the void

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Stark Mandalore](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Stark+Mandalore).



> This story was commissioned by Stark Mandalore. This story and the idea belong to him, all characters presented belong to Internet Remix and the actors of Discord Murder Party.

Tommy sighed as he looked in the mirror, today was the day. It had been a long time coming and he knew it, but that didn't make it any more nerve wracking. Despite all the planning, all the work, and all of his friends, this would be his hardest obstacle in his entire life.

Today was the day he was getting married.

Normally this would be a happy occasion, all your friends and family around, starting the rest of your life with your loved one, and of course all the food, but something felt off to Tommy. It might have been the coffee he had that morning, or it could have just been cold feet, but he couldn't shake the feeling that he was forgetting something.

While he was lost in thought, the door to his changing room opened behind him quietly. As the hand of the person reached out for Tommy's shoulder, he noticed it at the last second to turn around rapidly.

“Dude come on, you can't stay in here all day!” The person said as he placed his hand on Tommys shoulder. “No way am I letting you leave her standing at the altar!”

Tommy let out a sigh of relief as he was brought back to reality. It was only Peter, Angalena’s older brother and the best man at the wedding.

“Oh come on dude, you know I wouldn't do that in a million years!” Tommy chuckled as he teasingly punched Peters shoulder. “Just have to let those inner demons run amok first so they don't give me cold feet later.”

“Oh I hear ya.” Peter jabbed back. “Alright now we only have ten minutes left until you have to be out there, do you have everything?”

“Of course, I have all my clothes on, my hair has been fixed up nicely, and both shoes are on the right feet.”

“Might want to check again dude, you got them on backwards again.”

“Fuck.” Tommy sighed. “Alright, I’ll get those fixed and then I’ll meet you out there, deal?”

“Deal, and don't be late.”

With that Peter was out of the room and Tommy was left by himself again. If luck was on his side, putting his shoes on backwards would be the least of his worries. With the familiarity of doing the motion a thousand times, Tommy got his shoes switched back around and glanced around the room to check if he was missing anything else.

“Ten minutes” He sighed. “Just ten minutes until the rest of my life begins.”

In the blink of an eye, Tommy found himself at the altar, nervously glancing around the chapel at his family members, friends, and soon to be family members. Now being in front of people was nothing new to Tommy, vlogging to people every day on YouTube and various conventions had prepared him for that, but the air in the room was completely different from all that. Every person there loved and cared for him in one way or another, and all eyes were on him, not to find out a juicy detail or find out if he was working on another video game cameo, but instead to share the happiness with him.

While Tommy was lost in thought, the gentle sound of music brought him out of his mind. Everyone in the room was rising to their feet and turning their attention away from him to the door, and it was obvious to see why. Standing in the entrance was Angalena in her wedding gown looking like an angel. Tommy’s jaw hit the floor as Peter simply smiled and nudged him playfully.

At Angalena’s side was her father, Dr. Mercer Fenbun, and anyone who took the time to see could see that he was beaming more than his daughter was. The two slowly walked down the aisle, one foot in front of the other as all the eyes in the room followed them. With each step Tommy’s heart began to race faster as cold feet began to sink in. Luckily for him Peter had made sure he was here, and there was no running away at this point even if he wanted to. As the song came to a close, Angalena and her father were standing at the altar below Tommy, waiting for him to take her hand from her father.

Without missing a beat, Tommy reached his hand down to carefully take his brides to help her up the stairs. Angalena looked down in a soft blush as she rose the final steps to stand across him from the altar. As they finished their positions, Tommy looked to Peter to make sure he had the rings and Angalena handed her bouquet to Gloria, her head bridesmaid. With the two of them positioned, the priest rose from his seat to stand between them, opening his book in turn. 

"Dear friends and family,” The priest began.”We are gathered here today to witness and celebrate the union of Angalena Fenbun and Thomas Gwendolyn in marriage.”

Tommy recoiled for a moment, a minor headache brewing in his head as the panic that his wedding was about to be ruined set in. Noticing the hint, Peter shifted slightly to move closer to the priest to be within whisper range. A fake cough escaped his lips as the word “Tommy” was mixed with it, signaling to the priest he had read his notes incorrectly.

“Oh! My apologies. The union of Angalena Fenbun and Tommy Gwendolyn in marriage.” The priest corrected himself. “In the years they have been together, their love and understanding of each other has grown and matured, and now they have decided to live their lives together as husband and wife. All of you have gathered here to bear witness to this union, and now we shall begin."

The proceedings continued without any further problems, the priest had kept up with his notes, and no interruptions had come from the audience through the ceremony. The time was approaching the couple to exchange their vows, and both members fiddled with their papers nervously as they began to read.

“Tommy, you and I have known each other for longer than either of us can remember.” Angalena began. “And through that we have always been there for each other through the good and the bad, the highs and the lows, and through the subscribers and the conventions. You and I have already promised to be there for each other in private and for our subscribers. But today, today we make this promise for our friends, family, the gods and stars in the sky, and most importantly for the law that binds us. So just remember my Stalwart, I will always say ‘I do’ for you.” She finished as she attempted to hold back tears while she folded the paper back up.

The priest nodded as Angalena had finished and gestured to Tommy to follow up with his own vows.

“Angalena.” He began softly, glancing at Peter who gestured for him to speak up. “Angalena, my wish has always been to be beside you forever, and now I intend to make that wish a reality. Angalena without you I am unsure where my life would have gone. You are the stars to my moon, the time to my life, and the You to my Tube. Without you my life is dark and devoid of love, but with you not even the deepest void could keep me from you. I am the dragon to guard you and your stalwart to protect you, and as long as I draw breath, I will never harm or betray my Fluffybun.” Tommy choked out as he folded back up his own piece of paper.

The priest nodded in approval as he motioned to take the stand back for himself. 

“With those beautiful words said, we shall now finish the ceremony.” He said as he gestured the two to stand closer. “Angalena Fenbun, do you promise to take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, through sickness and in health, in darkness and light, through day into night?”

“I do.” Angalena said confidently.

“And do you Tommy Gwendolyn take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, through sickness and in health, through the void and through life, through day into night?”

Tommy hesitated for a moment. He had sworn that the exchanging of vows were supposed to be identical between both members, and he did not recall anything about a void given to the priest to say in the speeches. Before he could ponder this thought more, he noticed his bride's face across from him as she looked on in terror.

“I do!” Tommy half shouted as he realized that he had zoned out at the worst possible time. “I do.”

“Very well! Now, if anyone present has any reasons that these two should not be wed, please speak up now or forever hold your peace.” The priest said to the room.

“I object!” A male voice rang out from the back of the room.

Tommy bolted his head around to find the source of the voice, to find who objected to the two of them being wed. However, when Tommy looked around, no one in the crowd appeared to be objecting like he had heard.

“Very well!” The priest continued, appearing to have not heard the voice. “In that case, Percy, would you present me the rings?”

Tommy turned his head over to Peter to see someone else standing there, an innocent looking farm boy who was approaching them with a box in his hands.

“Here you go Mister Gwendolyn.” He said in a thick southern accent.

Tommy blinked confused as he accepted the box. He knew he needed to continue on like normal, but his cold feet were starting to get to him more than he had hoped. Shaking nervously Tommy removed the rings from the box and motioned to place one ring on Angalena’s finger followed by one on his own.

“Very well! Tommy, Angalena, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride.” The priest finished as he took a step back to give them room.

The two of them embraced each other gently as they moved in to share a kiss. A feeling of calm passed over Tommy as the strangeness from the last few moments escaped his mind. When the kiss was broken Tommy opened his eyes in surprise. The wedding chapel was gone and he was standing in what looked to be an old fashioned bar. Trying to hold his composure Tommy looked back to his now wife to center himself and ignore his hallucinations.

“Ladies and gentlemen, friends and family, and all the black stars in the sky, I present you, Tommy and Angalena Gwendolyn.” The priest said as the chapple formed back around Tommy.

All of the members of the procession rose to their feet and clapped as Angalena pulled Tommy into a tight hug.

“I can't believe it, the day has finally come.” Angalena said into his chest. “Can you believe it, my Stalwart? Were finally together forever.”

Tommy shoved her away in a panic, unsure of what had just happened. Watching this everyone in the room gasped at his actions.”

“Mister Gwendolyn what do you think you are doing to my sister?” Percy said as he approached him angrily.

“Wait no I don't know!” He forced out as he backed up away from him.

Looking towards the other people in the room, none of them were who he remembered them being as he dashed around in a panic. After a few steps, Tommy ran face first into what should have been Dr. Fenbun.

“MR. GWENDOLYN!” Doctor McGillicutty shouted. “Is that any way to treat my child on their wedding day?!”

“No it's not! I mean, I didn't mean to.” He stuttered out as he tripped over to the bridesmaids. “Gloria please, you know I wouldn’t hurt Angalena like.” As he tried to finish his sentence he noticed Gloria was not a young woman in a trenchcoat staring at him with a magnifying glass.

“Don’t come to me with that, I told you that marriage always ends in disaster” Grace said as she forced Tommy to back up more.

As Tommy ran away to the back of the room, he felt his body getting slower and weaker. When he looked down at his hands, they were more frail and bony than they had been. As he reached his hands up, he felt his hair falling out of his head onto the floor, leaving him as bald as a newborn baby. Falling to his knees in defeat, the cancer patient looked around the room for anything that was still normal.

“I told ya I objected kid, you need to be careful out there, especially with the feisty ones.” The objecting voice from before said.

“Vincent I'm sorry.” Tommy cried out as he looked up at the soldier. “I just wanted to see you all smile. I'm so sorry.” He sobbed as he fell to the floor, watching the room around him fade to white.

“Now now that can't be right.” A female voice said above him. “You see Tommy, the Lotus eater is supposed to give you your deepest dreams, what happened here?”

The small god in red floated down next to Tommy, staring at him to see if he would respond. Only sobs escaped the boy's lips as he stared into the nothing contently.

“Very well, it seems that I set your Lotus a little too far into your happiness. Let's roll the clock back, shall we? Say, six months?” She giggled as she stood next to him. “And don’t worry, I’ll give you a little more than ten minutes this time.” The God of Murder finished as she snapped her fingers.

All of this would be nothing more than a dream to the cancer patient, and Murder God intended to keep him and the other awakened there for the rest of all time, no matter how many resets she would need to do.


End file.
